Mario Kart Rush (CtM)
Mario Kart Rush is the sequel to Mario Kart 8, and it keeps anti-gravity. Gliding, underwater travel, and Kart customization all return too. However though, the propellers can be customized now as well. To make the characters play more differently, the characters give the kart that they ride in a boost of 5 points in any stat which depends on the character being played as. Double-Dash mode also returns, but that isn't a must unlike MK:DD. Also, if the race isn't in Double-Dash mode, then the Special Items still appear. In Double Dash mode, the kart boosts are the ones given by the first character that was selected. Modes Grand Prix The normal racing mode. The player must race against 11 other characters for first place on a series of four tracks. Double-Dash mode can be chosen if the player wants, but there would be only 8 racers (or technically karts) instead. Time Trial Players try to complete a track as quickly as possible. There are no CPUS, unless if the player chooses to race against a Ghost, but the ghost can be passed through unlike regular CPUs. Versus Versus mode is like the Grand Prix, however it is possible to race on teams and players can choose the courses unlike in the Grand Prix where you have to race in specifically ordered cups. Online In this mode, players can race or battle against people around the world online. Battle Battle Mode consists of several minigames, in which players try to beat their opponents in various different ways, depending on the game chosen. Balloon Battle Characters try to pop each others balloons by hitting them with items, which gives the character who beat that foe a point. Whoever has the most points by the end wins. Shine Runners Each racer collects various Shine Sprites found on the courses, which can be taken away from them if they are hit by items. If you have the least amount of shines by the time time runs out, you are eliminated along with all of the other racers that had the same amount as you, and the battle continues. Bob-Omb Blast Characters use Bob-Ombs to hit their foes, which give them points. Each character can hold up to five Bob-Ombs in this mode. Red Shell Rumpus Racers hit each other with Red Shells, which can be used to block incoming shells or to attack foes. Whoever gets hit 10 times is eliminated, and the last character standing wins. Sky Battle This battle mode has its own stages, where gliding is the main form of transportation. Characters try to knock each other out of bounds to get points. Story Mode Quite similarly to Diddy Kong Racing, this game has a story mode. To see it, go to this link. Mission Mode In Mission Mode, characters must complete several missions, before fighting the boss of that world. Boss Endurance In this mode, players must fight against all of the bosses in Story Mode and Mission Mode one-by-one. Playable Characters Default